


It's raining, It's pouring

by Sdktrs12



Series: Something Gained [8]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sdktrs12/pseuds/Sdktrs12
Summary: Favor #6 - Flood gatesRio peeks at the overnight bag sitting on the other side of her, gestures towards it as he asks, “Any updates on your apartment?”Beth draws her knees up, wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on top. “More of the same. Gotta find somewhere to stay, at least for the night.” She lets out a long sigh, squeezing her eyes shut again.It’s the whole reason she’s been sitting in this stairwell to begin with, on a group chat with Annie and Ruby.A pipe in Beth’s apartment had burst while she was out this afternoon, for some still unknown reason, and the building manager and the maintenance guy have been in and out all day. The manager had checked the other units on her floor and below, to make sure no one else was having issues, which is how Rio had found out about it all. Although, seeing random people going in and out of her apartment all day would have been the next clue that something was amiss.They’d let her pack a bag before kicking her out of her own apartment, assuring her it would be no more than a night or two, leaving her temporarily homeless.“You could stay wit me.”
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Something Gained [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556221
Comments: 32
Kudos: 232





	It's raining, It's pouring

**Author's Note:**

> Final part of this series!  
> This is basically PWP because these two needed to bone already haha.  
> Thank you all so much for always indulging me and these little fics I write!  
> I appreciate all the kudos and comments!

Beth closes her eyes tightly, bringing one hand up to rub at them furiously. If she didn’t need the phone currently clutched in her other hand out of basic necessity, she’d chuck it down the stairs right now. 

“Bad day?” 

Beth groans, eyes squeezing even tighter, fingers pressing harder, enough for her to see fuzzy little stars. 

And, of course, she’d make herself go blind before facing Rio right now. 

She hears Rio’s laugh, even though he’s obviously trying to restrain himself, and she drops her hand and blinks her eyes open, trying not to wince at the temporary discomfort that causes. 

“Were you like, a cat in another life?” Beth asks, tilting her head as she watches him continue his climb up the last set of stairs to their floor. He moves too quietly, always managing to sneak up on her. 

Rio smirks as he comes to a stop on the step below where she’s sitting, towering over her, forcing her to tilt her head back to look up at him. She knows it’s deliberate, his need to be at an advantage at all times paramount in any given situation. 

“Cause I like to rub myself against you?” He teases, mischievous glint in his eye as he bends his knee to bump against hers. 

And she _almost_ lets herself give into it, this back and forth that overtakes every interaction they have. 

But her mind can’t let go of the image of him and his son. The image of him seeing her standing in his son’s doorway. And that image inevitably brings up the painful fact that she never knew he had a son to begin with. 

Beth’s eyes drop as she smiles weakly, unsure how to respond. 

Rio lets out a small sigh as he sidesteps her, and her heart sinks a little at the thought of him leaving, but instead he settles down onto the step next to her. 

They’ve seen each other one time in the last week, when Rio had returned her food containers. It had been quick and more than a little awkward. 

Beth has tried her damndest to avoid any possible interactions, and she assumes that Rio has been doing the same. It’s been difficult, what with being neighbors and all, but she thinks they’ve done an admirable job of it. 

Rio peeks at the overnight bag sitting on the other side of her, gestures towards it as he asks, “Any updates on your apartment?” 

Beth draws her knees up, wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on top. “More of the same. Gotta find somewhere to stay, at least for the night.” She lets out a long sigh, squeezing her eyes shut again. 

It’s the whole reason she’s been sitting in this stairwell to begin with, on a group chat with Annie and Ruby. 

A pipe in Beth’s apartment had burst while she was out this afternoon, for some still unknown reason, and the building manager and the maintenance guy have been in and out all day. The manager had checked the other units on her floor and below, to make sure no one else was having issues, which is how Rio had found out about it all. Although, seeing random people going in and out of her apartment all day would have been the next clue that something was amiss. 

They’d let her pack a bag before kicking her out of her own apartment, assuring her it would be no more than a night or two, leaving her temporarily homeless. 

Annie and Ruby have both offered for her to stay at their places, but Beth is hesitant. She doesn’t want to intrude on either one of their lives, even just for a few nights. And it’s not like they really have room for one more person in either one of their households as it is. 

Annie and Greg lived in a cramped 2 bedroom with Sadie, and Ruby and Stan have Sara, in a much larger space, but still not enough that she won’t feel like she’s on top of them at all times. 

“You could stay wit me.” 

Beth thinks her heart stops beating for a minute when she hears Rio’s words. She opens her eyes slowly, turning her head to look at him, wondering if maybe she misheard him. “What?” 

“Yeah, it’ll be fun, like a lil sleepover. You can tell me all bout the boy you like and we can have a pillow fight.” 

Beth rolls her eyes at his teasing, but then when he continues to stare at her, waiting for an answer, she realizes his actual offer is serious. Beth swallows, hard. 

“What about...your son?” She asks, pushing the words out, even as they try to stick in her throat. 

Rio looks away then, down the stairwell, all teasing gone as his jaw clenches. The silence stretches out between them and Beth regrets even bringing Marcus into this, wishes she had just said no. 

“His mom has ‘im.” Rio finally replies and Beth actually feels worse with those words. 

Because it means maybe he only invited her because Marcus wouldn’t be there. And maybe that means he doesn’t want her around him again. Like, he’s actively keeping her away from that part of his life. 

Still. 

When the silence stretches out from that statement too, Rio bumps her shoulder with his, and Beth turns her head to look at him again, resting it against her arms. “Why didn’t you tell me?” The words are painful coming out but she needs to know. 

Rio seems to consider her for a moment, to think over how much he wants to tell her, if anything. 

“I keep Marcus separate from a lot of...things--a lot of people.” 

Beth just nods, doesn’t trust her voice to say anything. 

“I wasn’t tryin’ to do that wit you. It just...happened.” He shrugs, “I prolly woulda introduced you two if ya hadn’t broken into my apartment first.” He grins at her and Beth snorts out a laugh, kicking his foot as she lifts her head up to fully glare at him. 

“Is it breaking in when the door is unlocked?” Beth lowers her voice a few octaves, squinting her eyes as she twists her mouth up into a smirk, “‘Always lock your door, Elizabeth.’ ‘What about all of the murderers we obviously have living in our apartment building, Elizabeth?’” 

Rio shakes his head at her, “That s’pose to be me?”, he asks incredulously and Beth laughs because he seems to be truly insulted by her impersonation. 

“That is _exactly_ you. And that was me being nice because you’re actually _much_ worse.” 

Rio huffs out a laugh, clutching at his chest. “Damn, that hurts, right here.” 

Beth’s phone vibrates and she straightens up as she swipes it open, looking at the text Ruby has sent. 

She’s letting her know they can move Sara into her and Stan’s room, so Beth can stay in Sara’s, if she wants. 

Beth bites at her lip, closing out the message for now. She’s not sure how to respond. Now that Rio has placed his offer on the table. 

She would be insane to take him up on it though, right? Staying with him...that’s a big step. She’s barely even been in his apartment before. They’re not dating. And he kept the knowledge of his son from her. It would be a disaster waiting to happen. 

Rio reaches out and slides his fingers underneath her chin, tilting it toward him and Beth meets his eyes reluctantly. “I have to be careful about who I let into Marcus’s life.” Beth nods, trying not to linger too long on the sting in her chest that his words cause. She gets it. She doesn’t have kids, but she sees how protective Ruby and Annie are, feels the same way for Sara and Sadie too. It doesn’t make it hurt any less that he’s essentially implying he doesn’t trust her enough to be around his son yet. 

Except then he’s leaning closer and Beth struggles at remembering how to breath. 

“You were right, the soup did the trick, he was doin’ a lot better after he had some. Brownies helped too. They was real good, ma.” 

Beth smiles, a fluttering feeling starting deep in her belly. “Oh yeah? Did you let him have more than one before you ate them all?” 

Rio shakes his head no, completely unashamed and Beth rolls her eyes. “He hasn’t stopped talkin’ bout you singin’ to him. In that dress.” 

And Beth laughs at that because, “He talks about the dress or _you_ talk about the dress?” 

Rio grins. “He likes you. A lot. Been askin’ bout seein’ you again.” 

Beth hums, tilting her head as she looks at him, feeling herself flush under his intense gaze. “What about his dad? He feel the same way?” 

“Marcus will be up next weekend, if you wanted to stop by.” 

And--- _oh_. He’s _not_ pulling away. He’s inviting her in, bringing her _closer_. 

Beth swallows hard as she tries to digest this bit of information, this offering he’s given her. Again. 

“I’d love to stop by.” She finally says, smiling again and Rio smiles back, a look of relief passing over his face, sending that fluttering feeling into overdrive. 

“And tonight?” He asks, and the look in his eyes now is enough to make her pause because... 

Because maybe this is him helping out a neighbor, a friend, but also maybe it’s him taking that next step in their relationship. 

They’d gotten so close the other night, before everything had come crashing down around them. 

“Are you...” Beth trails off, feeling a little embarrassed and intrusive in asking, but she needs to know before she can answer. “Are you dating anyone?” 

Rio’s mouth twitches up, like he’s trying to hold back his amusement at her question. “When you think I got the time to date anyone else, when you keepin’ me busy with all these favors?” 

Beth huffs out a laugh, trying not to get ahead of herself with this whole situation. “Like I've asked you for so much. Really strained yourself making those cupcakes, huh?” 

“Hey, that IKEA shit was pretty hard.” 

Beth laughs and Rio grins at her, reaching out to push her hair back where it had fallen into her face from her laughter. He tucks it behind her ear before moving to stand up. He holds his hand out to her and Beth hesitates for a split second. This could end really well or it could blow up in both their faces. Does she want to take that risk? Beth looks up at him, and god, just-- how can she even think about saying no to that face? 

Beth slips her bag onto her shoulder before taking his hand. He pulls her up and she slides her phone into her back pocket. He doesn’t let her hand go as he turns and leads her back to his apartment. 

She’s suddenly feeling very nervous, very aware of the fact that this is going to be the first time he’s invited her in, the first time she’s going to actually be able to look around and see everything. 

And—oh god, is she really going to stay the night at his place? It’s all so domestic. Is it too much too soon? 

They’ve known each other for months, have been dancing around their intimacy for just as long. 

He invited her, he’s basically said he likes her, he’s not seeing anyone else. 

Why _shouldn't_ she stay with him? 

“Elizabeth.” 

Beth is startled out of her reverie, eyes focusing in on Rio. They’re standing in front of his apartment door and he’s pushing it open, his eyes dancing with amusement as he looks at her. 

“You always thinkin too hard, gettin' yourself all twisted up. Just—breathe.” 

Beth’s eyes drop to the floor, feeling that familiar (almost permanent in his presence) flush across her cheeks. How is he always calling her out with such accuracy? It’s maddening. 

“C’mon.” 

Beth looks up at him, relaxes a bit at his smile, takes a deep breath before following him in. 

Beth sets her bag down by the door and trails behind Rio as he makes his way toward the kitchen. She takes her time looking around, running her fingers along furniture and shelves she passes by, pausing to look at book titles and picture frames. 

There are so many of him and Marcus but none with Marcus’s mom. Beth wonders what she looks like. Wonders what their relationship is like. Why didn’t it work out between them? Had they been married? Was Marcus planned? 

“You hungry?” He asks and Beth looks over to where he’s poured them both drinks. She smiles and walks over, sliding onto one of the barstools lining one end of the kitchen island. He slides her glass over to her. 

“Thank you. And no, I had dinner earlier.” She’d had some time to kill while she waited for her apartment to be looked at. 

Rio nods and tilts his glass toward her, and Beth does the same, both of them raising their glasses to their lips and drinking. 

Beth is hesitant to ask the questions that are on the tip of her tongue. She doesn't want to overwhelm him. To push too hard too fast. 

“Do you mind...” She starts, stops, takes a drink, and Rio laughs at her obvious discomfort. 

“Nah. Go ahead and ask, Elizabeth.” 

Again, reading her like a book. 

“How long have you and Marcus’s mom been separated?” She starts again, hands twirling the glass around on the counter. She’s nervous of his answers, both curious about his past relationship and terrified by it. 

“Few years now.” 

“What happened between you two?” 

“Thought we could make it work. We couldn’t.” He gives a half hearted shrug and Beth is tempted to push for a better answer, but decides against it. 

“Are you guys still close?” 

“Yeah. We grew up together. Our families are close. We’ve always been good friends.” 

“How often do you have Marcus?” 

“We do 50/50.” 

Beth shifts back in her seat and just...she just _looks_ at him. Of course on top of being incredibly sexy, he’s also the perfect ex and the perfect father. _Of course_. 

“So, you don’t-- _date_ with Marcus around?” She asks tentatively, thinking back to his reluctance to let her in, to let her get close. 

Rio leans down, chin in hand as he gazes at her, mischievous glint in his eye. “Why, Elizabeth, are you diggin for info on my sex life?” His tone full of mock scandal. 

Beth flushes, spluttering a little and Rio laughs, straightening up as he prowls around to her side of the island. Rio swivels her seat so she’s facing him and gently nudges her legs apart so he can step in between them. 

Beth stares up at him, eyes fluttering shut as his fingers trace down the side of her face. God, she loves the way he touches her. 

“I don’t date.” He confirms and Beth blinks her eyes open slowly. 

“Oh.” 

“I don’t bring women back to my apartment. I don’t let them stay the night. I don’t introduce them to my son.” 

Beth can’t help the small smile that forms on her lips as he lists off all his own rules that he’s broken for her. “Oh.” 

Rio nods his head, leaning down a little and Beth feels herself straightening up, trying to meet him halfway without even thinking about it. “But I find myself doin’ a lot of things I don’t normally do, for you.” He’s so close, his words whispered against her skin, sinking in and coursing through her veins, and she can feel them throughout every inch of her body. Beth shivers as she tilts her head up, as her lips brush against his in a small, hesitant kiss. 

And any doubts she had about his feelings toward her disappear as soon as he pulls her into another, deeper, kiss. His hand is pushing through her hair to cup the back of her head, his other arm wrapping around her waist and she’s practically hanging off her seat, he’s holding her so tight, trying to get as close to her as possible. 

Beth moans into his mouth, arms coming up to wrap around his neck, to pull him closer too. She feels like she can’t get close _enough_. Beth’s hips rut against him, her body having a mind of its own when it comes to Rio. She wants to feel every part of him connected to every part of her. 

He must sense that, must want the same thing, because his hands are sliding down her body to lift her up off the bar stool, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist as her arms tighten around his neck. 

His hands grip her thigh and ass, fingers digging in as he swings her away from the bar stool and over to his bed. 

He kisses her long and hard once they’re there, leaving her breathless as he leans down to set her on the bed. He pulls away briefly but Beth pulls him right back in, doesn’t want to stop kissing him, doesn’t want to risk the chance of them being interrupted. She needs him _now_. 

Rio tries pulling away one more time and Beth whines, pouts “No” at him, making him grin in response. 

“Don’t worry sweetheart, we’ll get there.” 

Beth glares at him, deciding to take matters into her own hands. She reaches out, grabs onto the hem of his shirt, pulls it up and over his head, throwing it on the floor when she’s done. Rio laughs then, at her impatience, her boldness. He reaches out and does the same with her shirt, discarding it just as quickly. And it goes like that, each taking a turn to disrobe the other until they are in just their underwear. 

If Beth didn’t want this so much, she might be embarrassed by her wanton behavior. But as it is, she is desperate to feel Rio and for him to feel her. 

Beth reaches back and undoes her bra clasp, shimmying it off and tossing it to the side. 

And Rio...well he just stares. He stares and Beth is used to staring, knows what she has in the way of her natural breasts, how people react to them. 

But the way Rio is staring, at her in his bed-- almost reverently. God it makes her _ache_ between her legs. 

He’s pushing her gently onto her back, leaning over her to hook his fingers into her underwear and slowly pull them down and off. 

She reaches for him, trying to do the same with him, but he pushes her hands away, shaking his head slightly. 

And Beth is feeling a bit exposed now, naked and laid out in front of him, him kneeling between her legs. His eyes are dark and hot on her, trailing over every inch of her skin and Beth digs her fingers into the sheets, unsure of what to do with her hands. Unsure of what to do with _herself_. 

And then he’s reaching out and trailing his fingers down the side of her face, the side of her neck, her collarbone, her chest. His hand comes down to cup her breast, fingers swiping over her already hard nipple and Beth moans, squirming under his touch. And his eyes are fixed on her face, clocking every reaction there. His other hand is on her knee, pushing her leg further out, hand sliding down her thigh slowly and Beth lifts her hips as he gets closer to her center, desperate for his touch. But he changes direction at the last second, sliding his hand back up to her knee and Beth glares at him. Rio huffs out a laugh, clearly trying to bait her with his motions. 

His hand at her breast slides over to the other one, paying it the same amount of attention, fingers grazing over her nipple as the hand at her knee slides down her thigh again and Beth closes her eyes as she bites at her lip. 

His touches are feather light and teasing and Beth’s whole body is erupting in goose bumps, her skin overly sensitive to his touch. 

“Elizabeth.” 

Beth’s eyes open at his voice, low and commanding, and she looks up at him, breath catching in her throat at the look on his face. 

And then she gasps as his hand finally reaches between her legs and his fingers slide over her clit. Beth’s hands fist into the sheets harder, her hips rocking, wanting more. And then he’s giving her more, sliding two fingers inside of her and Beth grabs at his wrist. Her eyes close again as he slowly pumps his fingers in and out, his other hand alternating between her breasts and Beth feels overwhelmed, it feels like he is _everywhere_. She feels the bed shifting a second before his mouth replaces his hand on her breasts and Beth’s eyes fly open as her hand comes up and grabs the back of his head, back arching into it as she moans. His fingers are still inside of her and Beth’s hips move restlessly with them. 

“God, Rio. _Please_.” She brings her hands up, sliding them over his back, down to the waistband of his underwear, fingers slipping underneath. 

Rio’s fingers slip out of her as he rocks back up and Beth reaches for him, helping him shove his underwear down, he shifts to kick them off, and then his body is back on hers and Beth lifts her hips, rocks them against him. Rio groans as he leans down to capture her lips with his, pushing into her at the same time and Beth’s nails dig into his back as she lets out a little whimper against his lips. He pauses briefly and Beth bites down on his bottom lip. Rio pulls at her hair, mouth moving from hers to her neck, sucking and biting at the skin there as he starts to move inside of her and Beth clutches at his back, breathing heavily against his shoulder. 

He starts out slow, giving her time to adjust, but it’s not long before he’s moving faster, propping himself up on one hand as he reaches the other down between them, fingers finding her clit again. 

And he’s watching her intently again, like he wants to memorize every detail of her face and her body, in this very moment. And he’s building that pressure up inside of her, making her lose all thought and control as she comes, clinging to him. And then he’s gathering her up close, pushing her legs up higher around his waist, thrusting into her hard and fast until he’s coming too, burying his face in her neck as he collapses against her. Beth runs her fingers up and down his back absentmindedly, eyes closed as she revels in the weight of his body on top of hers. She feels him shift, feels his lips against hers as he gently pulls out of her, rolling over onto his back next to her. He reaches over and pulls her closer, wrapping his arms around her and Beth sighs, nuzzling against his neck before placing a soft kiss there. 

“Why did we take so long to do that?” She asks and Rio laughs, his hold on her tightening. 

“I got no idea, but now I got you here, I aint lettin’ you leave.” It’s Beth’s turn to laugh this time, lifting her head to look up at him. His face is deadly serious though and she laughs again as she pinches his side. 

“You can’t keep me hostage in your bed.” 

“An why’s that?” 

Beth rolls her eyes as she moves to sit up, pulling the comforter up and over the both of them. Rio reaches over and immediately yanks it off her and Beth glares at him. “I’m cold.” She complains, reaching back down for it, but Rio grabs her wrist, pushing her down onto her back and rolling on top of her again. “I’ll keep you warm.” He nips at her chin and Beth tries to ignore the shiver that rakes through her as his body slots perfectly against hers. 

His mouth is trailing soft kisses along her neck, slowly moving them down to her chest, her breasts. “Rio...” She tries to protest, because _god_ , they _just_ had sex, how is he ready to go again? 

He lifts his head to look up at her hotly. “Tol’ you darlin’. We got a lot of catchin’ up to do.” Then his mouth is on her breasts, licking and sucking at each nipple, before moving even further down and Beth lets her mind and body succumb to his mouth and touch. 

Because he’s right. 

They have a lot of catching up to do.


End file.
